Blind or visually impaired persons may find it difficult to navigate within their environment because of their inability to detect the location and type of objects within their environment. Although computer-based aid devices are able to provide information to the visually impaired person, such as navigation instructions or information regarding an object present in the environment, certain means of providing information to the visually impaired person may be inappropriate in a particular environment. For example, a volume suitable for providing information in one type of environment (such as a retail environment) may differ from the volume suitable for providing information in a different type of environment (such as a movie theater). Therefore, one or more parameters for the aid device may need to be altered depending on the environment in which the device is being utilized.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative vision-assist devices for blind or visually impaired persons.